


The Perfect Arrangement

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Alternate Universe - Doctors, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Cunnilingus, F/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Sugar Baby, Sugar Daddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 10:23:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12430809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry.





	The Perfect Arrangement

DC General had a number of high-profile doctors, but none more likable, skilled and intelligent than Aaron Hotchner. Ever since he was a child, he knew he wanted to be a cardiothoracic surgeon. Watching his father die of a heart attack at the age of 53 made him want to do all he could to make sure another child didn’t have to grow up without their father.

Aaron had achieved everything he’d ever set out to do.

Graduate at the top of his class? Check.

Finish internships, residencies and fellowships at nationally-ranked hospitals and then work for one? Check. 

Swanky DC penthouse and multiple expensive cars? He had them.

But he still felt empty. He felt like something was missing. And as he sat in his office filling out a small amount of paperwork he needed to finish, it became increasingly obvious what that thing was. When he went home tonight, he was going to be going back to an empty penthouse. He lived alone. He had all this money from speaking engagements and executive positions and his general excellence in surgery, but he had what he wanted and no one to share his wealth with. 

What was everything he had really worth if at the end of the day he was lonely?

—-

Paperwork was done. The drive home was lonely and reflective and now he was here, sipping on a scotch neat in front of his laptop wondering if he should do this or not. 

For a while, he’d been contemplating put a profile up on a dating site, but he wasn’t in a state of mind where he wanted to be committed to a relationship - one woman, yes, but not a relationship. The other option he came across was connecting through a site for men with money; he didn’t enjoy the title of sugar daddy or sugar baby unless it was a candy, but this one particular site boasted the fact that both parties knew exactly what was to come from the arrangement before they were even connected. He could stipulate what he wanted from a relationship and he would be matched accordingly. Aaron never thought he’d do something like this, but…fuck it. He was tired of spending his time alone and his money on himself; it was boring.

After nearly two hours putting up a profile dictating exactly what he wanted from a relationship, he turned off the laptop and went to bed. If nothing came from it, so be it. At least he tried.

—-

The next day brought no match. And neither did the day after that. Within a week though, he found himself matched with a fellow 30-something named Y/N Y/L/N, a lawyer in small but notable firm in the middle of the city. Like him, she maintained a busy schedule. Due to her pro bono work, she made enough money to live comfortably, but she didn’t live above her means, and she did like nice things. She was looking for a man in a similar position who was looking for companionship and possible sex with the occasional nice designer bag considering she walked around town with a bag she’d had for nearly five years that was falling apart. It seemed like the perfect arrangement. 

After exchanging numbers, the relationship became exactly what he needed. They went on nice dates when they were both available. Most of the time he paid, but occasionally she did because she didn’t enjoy being fully supported, and occasionally they’d end up back at his place devouring each other after a bad week.

This week was one of those weeks.

A: I’ve been working for nearly 30 hours straight and I think I’ve worked 120 hours this week. 

Y/N: I just had my position moved to second chair in the case that I’ve prepared meticulously for. Great week for us, huh?

A: Come over? I miss you.

It had been about a week and a half since they’d been able to see each other.

Y/N: I’ll be there in 15.

Fifteen minutes later, Y/N was at his door. “Hey,” he said softly as she walked into his arms. She pressed her lips to his and sunk into his embrace. “I have something for you.”

Her eyes softened. “You didn’t need o get me anything.” Sure, that was a piece of their arrangement, but it was the smallest part. That didn’t stop Aaron from buying things that reminded him of her. A medium-sized green velvet box emerged from his desk in the living room and when Y/N opened it, she was stunned to see a sterling silver bracelet that looked like it came straight out of the 20s. “Aaron, it’s beautiful. Thank you.” Standing up on her tiptoes, she gave him another kiss and smiled as he clasped the bracelet around her wrist. “How about I wear nothing but this?”

“That sounds like a great idea,” he laughed. After the hell that had been the past week or so, this was what they needed. He backed her into the wall, hungrily devouring every ounce of flesh as he pulled the shirt up over her head and discarded it on the floor. She attempted to do the same, but Aaron needed her taste and he needed it now; before she could unfasten even one button, he was down on his knees in front of her, pulling the pencil skirt to the floor and licking at her sex.

She gasper at the ferocity of his hunger and leaned back into the wall so he could settle himself in between her legs and feast upon her. Y/N ground down into his mouth and grabbed at his hair, pushing him further into her until his lips were coated with her arousal. 

The storm in his eyes called to her and she pulled him up to taste herself off his lips. “Take me inside and fuck me.”

Aaron growled at her desperation and met it with his own, lifting her up off the ground and turning around toward his bedroom in one fell swoop. While he nipped at her collarbone, she finally had the chance to unbutton his shirt and skim her hands over defined muscles and soft chest hair. 

Once inside, he dropped her to the bed; she couldn’t help but laugh, her eyes darkening as he hastily removed his clothing. She was in the midst of removing her bra when he joined her again, not caring that she was partially clothed. “Need you. Now.”

Her teeth grazed over the distended veins in his neck. “Fuck me, Aaron, please.”

Foreplay was great, but it was for another time. Lifting her leg, he splayed them open and entered her slickness, immediately launching into a quick pace that had them both panting and sweating. She wrapped her legs around his waist, and her arms found their way behind him, grasping desperately at his shoulder blades and the firmness of his ass as he fucked her. 

“Oh my fucking god, Aaron,” she breathed, her walls tightening around him as he pulled his fingers into her mouth and began to suck on them. “More please. Please, please, more.”

Her back arched into the mattress as he picked up his already frantic pace. Grunts and moans filled the bedroom, his hand slamming down by the side of her head to give him leverage as her sex clasped around him for the last time. As she fell over the precipice, she called out his name, which mixed beautifully with the strangled cries that escaped him. “Y/N…fuck.”

“I needed that,” she laughed, biting down on his earlobe. 

“Me too. More than you know.”


End file.
